Phantom Kerbex TH170EWD
This is HellKerbex's best bey. It is another bey that belongs to HellKerbex. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the multi-headed hound (usually three-headed) of the Underworld ruler, Hades, who guarded the gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent Gold/Yellow background. The Cerberus heads seem to be biting a chain, going through the edge of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs * Weight: 3.3 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is gold in colour, next to Bull and others. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame Weight: 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. Core Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a "PC Core" of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the centre, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outerside of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of it's amazing Stamina due to it's Core, which focuses weight onto the outerside of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outerside of the Wheel, but Phantom does a better job at it's weight distribution on the outerside. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Phantom is generally chosen for use in Attack Mode, because in Stamina Mode it suffers from recoil due to the Orion face, which has jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and outspinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions. However, the tall heighted B:D provides Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great results and may even become a top-tier for Attack, Defense, and Stamina. Spin Track: Triple Height 170 *'Weight': 4.39 grams TH170 is a gimmicked Track that can change heights similar to CH120. There are three heights available, 170, 195 and 220. It is only found on Beat Lynx. It outclasses 230 because it can change from 3 different heights. When it's in 220 height it's defence is top tier, however is still rivalled by 230 because 230's shape is more simple. Performance Tip: Eternal Wide Defense EWD is a top-tier Tip as it combines Wide Defense's amazing recovering ability and defense while retaining the free spinng ES tip's Stamina. There is one flaw though: It has no grip meaning it can be flung all over by Attack types but Upper Wing and its ability to recover quickly makes up for that by absorbing most of the Attack. EWD is a part of the Maximum Series, because Evil Befall's tip is considered one of the best Stamina tips. However, it is no more than a few seconds better than WD for Stamina. It outclasses WB/JB/B/D/W2D/PD/WD/SD/EDS. TOTAL WEIGHT: 52.18 grams. ABILITIES/SPECIAL MOVES Phantom Wall- Creates an invisible wall to block all special moves for 15 seconds. Flash Attacker: Changes into attack mode and uses EWD to lean real far and use TH170 to then, when the time is right, switch to 220 uppercut the opposing bey. SPECIAL MOVE: Mystico Final Survive Strike: Creates Phantom Wall for 30 seconds. Then Delivers the Flash Attacker Combo right after. When the opponent is flying, Phantom Kerbex waits for the opponent to come down, then charges at it at full speed. The opponent is then is sent flying sideays at 140 mph. Stats Category:Browse Category:General Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina